capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Eri Nakamura
Eri Nakamura 'is a charater designer and 3D motion designer involved with Capcom since ''Street Fighter II, where she designed E. Honda. Other works include designing Psylocke in the CPS2 Marvel titles precursor to the ''Versus'' series. She is also known by her alias, '''Eripyon (and variations of said alias), as well as Eri Kimoto, as she married colleague Takenori Kimoto (aka Kimo Kimo) around the year 2000, though she has since returned to being credited by her maiden name. It should be noted that an "Erilyn" is credited under Special Thanks for Nemo, though it has not yet been determined as to whether this is the same person. Works for Capcom * Street Fighter II - (also for Champion Edition~Turbo): E. Honda's character designer * X-Men: Children of the Atom: Psylocke's character designer * Marvel Super Heroes: Psylocke's character designer Credits *''Street Fighter II'' (Arcade Version) (1991) -- Character Designer (as Erichan) *''Captain Commando'' (Arcade Version) (1991) -- Object (Character Design) (as Eripyon) *''Street Fighter II': Champion Edition'' (Arcade Version) (1992) -- Character Designer (as Erichan) *''Street Fighter II Turbo'' (Arcade Version) (1992) -- Character Designer (as Erichan) *''The Punisher'' (Arcade Version) (1993) -- Object Design (as Eripyon) *''Saturday Night Slam Masters'' (Arcade Version) (1993) -- Assist (as Eripon) *''Muscle Bomber Duo'' (1993) -- Assist (as Eripon) *''Super Street Fighter II Turbo'' (Arcade Version) (1994) -- Character Designer (as Erichan) *''X-Men: Children of the Atom'' (1994/1995/1997/1998) -- Object Designer (as Eripyon) *''Street Fighter Alpha'' (Arcade Version) (1995) -- Object Design (as "Dokkim" Eripyon) *''Marvel Super Heroes'' (1995/1997) -- Psylocke (Object) (as Eripyon・N) *''Street Fighter Alpha'' (PSX and Saturn Versions) (1995/1996) -- Object Design (Arcade Staff) (as "Dokkim" Eripyon) *''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' (Arcade Version) (1996) -- Object Design (as Eri_Eri) *''Street Fighter Zero 2 Alpha'' (1996) -- Object Design (as Eri_Eri) *''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' (PSX and Saturn Versions) (1996) -- Object Design (Arcade Staff) (as Eri_Eri) *''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' (SNES Version) (1996) -- Object Design (Arcade Staff) (as Eri_Eri) *''Red Earth'' (1996) -- Object Design (as Eripyon) *''Darkstalkers 3'' (Arcade Version) (1997) -- Character Design (as Eripyonsuke) *''Vampire Savior 2'' (Arcade Version) (1997) -- Character Design (as Eripyonsuke) *''Vampire Hunter 2'' (Arcade Version) (1997) -- Character Design (as Eripyonsuke) *''Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold'' (1997) -- Object Design (Arcade Staff) (as Eri_Eri) *''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' (Arcade and PSX Versions) (1998/1999) -- Object Designer (as Eripyon) *''Darkstalkers 3'' (Saturn and PSX Versions) (1998) -- Character Design (Arcade Staff) (as Eripyonsuke) *''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' (Arcade Version) (1998) -- Object Design (as Eri-N) *''Captain Commando'' (PSX Version) (1998) -- Object (Character Design) (Arcade Staff) (as Eripyon) *''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' (PSX Version) (1998) -- Object Design (Arcade Staff) (as Eri-N), Object Design (Consumer Staff) (as E-Nakamura), Object Design (Pocket Alpha3 Staff) (as E-Nakamura) *''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' (Dreamcast Version) (1999) -- Object Designer (Arcade Staff) (as Eripyon) *''Street Fighter Alpha 3: Saikyo Dojo'' (1999) -- Object Design (Arcade Staff) (as Eri-N), Object Design (Consumer Staff) (as E-Nakamura) *''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' (Saturn Version) (1999) -- Object Design (Arcade Staff) (as Eri-N), Object Design (Consumer Staff) (as E-Nakamura) *''Capcom vs. SNK'' (2000) -- Object Design (as Eri★Kimo) *''Street Fighter Alpha 3↑'' (Arcade Version) (2001) -- Object Design (as Eri-N) *''Capcom vs. SNK Pro'' (2001/2002) -- Object Design (as Eri★Kimo) *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' (GBA Version) (2002) -- Object Design (The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords) (as Eri Kimoto) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Ougon no Kaze'' (2002) -- Work of Motions (as Eriri Kimoto) *''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap'' (2004) -- Object Design (as erichop) *''Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection'' (2005) -- Character Designer (as Erichop) *''Resident Evil: Deadly Silence'' (2006) -- Character Model Design *''Mega Man Star Force: Leo'' (2006) -- Modeling (as E. Nakamura) *''Mega Man Star Force: Pegasus'' (2006) -- Modeling (as E. Nakamura) *''Mega Man Star Force: Dragon'' (2006) -- Modeling (as E. Nakamura) *''Mega Man Star Force 2: Zerker x Ninja'' (2007) -- 3D Modeling *''Mega Man Star Force 2: Zerker x Saurian'' (2007) -- 3D Modeling *''Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix'' (2008) -- Character designer (Original Development Team) (Capcom) (as Erichan) *''Gyakuten Kenji 2'' -- Graphics Lead Trivia *Though she was never credited for it, she was the original voice of Chun-Li (and Vega's original yell), as mentioned in the Street Fighter Saikyo Dokuhan artbook. Evidently speaking, she has not reprised this role since. She also voiced Jessica Haggar in Saturday Night Slam Masters (credited under "Assist") but, again, did not reprise this role for the sequel. Gallery E_Honda.png|E. Honda EHonda2.png|E. Honda EHondaHundredHandSlap.png|E. Honda SFIIEHonda.png|E. Honda Category:Real-life people Category:Female people Category:Character Designers